


with you, it's easy.

by keitoss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, just two bros being soft, yamaguchi helps tsukishima with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitoss/pseuds/keitoss
Summary: It's not like Tsukishima didn't care.For someone like Tsukishima Kei, emotions were just- too difficult. Knowing what to say at the right times, how much care is too much, or when to give advice versus when to give comfort- it's not something that came easy to him. And so, it was often easier to just pretend that he didn't have emotions. He couldn't mess up this way.There was one person that brought them out, however.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	with you, it's easy.

It's not like Tsukishima didn't care. 

For someone like Tsukishima Kei, emotions were just- too difficult. Knowing what to say at the right times, how much care is too much, or when to give advice versus when to give comfort- it's not something that came easy to him. And so, it was often easier to just pretend that he didn't have emotions. He couldn't mess up this way.

There was one person that brought them out, however.

"Yamaguchi." Tsukishima said as they cleaned the gym for the night, both picking up discarded volleyballs. 

"Yes Tsukki?" Yamaguchi didn't look over to the taller boy, and neither of them felt the eye contact was necessary.

"Mine tonight." Tsukishima said, as he had a thousand times before. 

Yamaguchi turned to him, smiling and giving a nod of confirmation. Their nearby team mates didn't pay much attention to their exchanges anymore. They at first found it strange that they understood each other in so few words, but by now they had all become used to it. Yamaguchi seemed to be the only person Tsukishima was able to communicate to with ease, and the only one who understood his intricacies. 

The two of them sat on Tsukishima's bed, the television set in front of them flickering with the bright lights of some new fighting game the two of them had been wanting to try out. They were both huddled in blankets, many of which Tsukishima had brought down from a shelf in his closet to appease the ever-freezing Yamaguchi Tadashi. Tsukishima was zoning out a bit, not entirely focused in on the game. A bright red "You Died" screen flashed across his side of the split-screen. Yamaguchi paused the game and pushed himself up on the bed, turning to sit facing Tsukishima directly. 

"Alright. What's up with you? You've been out of it all day." Yamaguchi said, concern painting his face. 

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Tsukishima said, hoping to brush off the topic quickly and go back to what was supposed to be them just having fun and, for him, ignoring all the things that plagued his mind.

"You know you can't hide how you're feeling from me." Yamaguchi sighed, "The others may not notice it but I do. I've known you too long not to." His mouth upturned into a slight smile "..And I'm shit at fighting games, so there's no way you would be losing this much if something wasn't on your mind."

Tsukishima bit at the skin on his lips, a horrible habit he had, really. He sat in thought for a moment, taking time to consider his words before speaking. "Do you ever-" Tsukishima cut himself short, keeping his emotions in check as he always did. He leveled his voice, and Yamaguchi waited for him, patient as he always is.

"Do you ever wish I was different?" Tsukishima was avoiding eye contact completely at this point, not to say that he ever really kept eye contact when he didn't have to.

Yamaguchi laughed. "Tsukki. You really think I would be friends with you like this if I wanted you to be different? I wouldn't change a thing about you. Not even the way you kick me when we sleep." 

"I know that. I guess I mean-would you like it if I was.. more emotional?" Tsukishima looked to Yamaguchi now, wearing an expression Yamaguchi rarely ever saw. Tsukishima was bearing his guts for Yamaguchi, and he felt honored to be the one he trusted like this.

Yamaguchi furrowed his brows, giving the question genuine consideration. "No." He replied plainly. Tsukishima looked somewhat bothered by his answer, and so he continued. "I know that showing how you feel in the typical way is hard for you. Whether you realize it or not, you do show your emotions to me all the time. That's why I can always tell that something's off. No one really takes the time to get to know how you communicate, but I've had over 13 years to figure you out." 

It still seemed that Tsukishima was unsatisfied with his answer, and so he went on. "It's like how... Whenever you don't want to come to practice, but you go because I'm there. Or how you always complain about how much energy volleyball takes, but whenever you get substituted out I see how much you're itching to get back onto the court." He paused for a moment. "Or how you always tell me to shut up, but you really are just embarrassed. I do it too, just not as frequently as you do."

Tsukishima looked into Yamaguchi's eyes, deciding he was okay with baring his emotions a little more today. "Like when you tell me that you wish we'd always be like this, but what you really mean is that you want to stay together forever?" 

Yamaguchi gave a soft smile, his cheeks dusted with a light pink that made his freckles blend even more beautifully into his face. "Y...Yeah. Exactly like that." 

Tsukishima's head moved forward ever so slightly, but then stopped as he decided against it, picking up the controller again.

"You can kiss me, if that's what you were going to do." Yamaguchi blurted out after noticing the slight movement. Tsukishima laughed slightly, leaning in and locking lips with Yamaguchi. 

"Just checking to see if you really were that good at reading me." Tsukishima whispered between kisses. 

"Shut up, Tsukki." Yamaguchi replied, putting his hands into the blond's hair, pulling him in tighter.

Tsukishima did care. In fact, he might have cared just a little too much.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so feel free to yell at me for any mistakes 
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
